(EP21) One More Run (Anime)
"One More Run" (もう一点 "Mō Itten") is the twenty-first episode of season one. Synopsis Tajima once again strikes out, but is able to help his team mates successfully steal bases once he enters the coaching box again. With a nice hit from Mizutani, Suyama gains another point for Nishiura. Hanai also tries to steal another run on the same play, but is stopped by Kawai. Tajima feels down because he hasn’t been able to contribute any runs, but the other guys cheer him up by saying that they will get him another chance to bat once more. Summary The game continues to Hamada's relief. Tosei guys discuss Mihasi's fastball. Kazuki realizes they switched their deciding pitch from the curveball to the fastball. He also realizes Abe planned pitches for all of them. Suyama's up first for Nishiura. Junta nearly hits him in the head. Suyama gets scared but thinks how getting hit will still get him on base. He resolves to get a hit. Suyama hits it high into midfield. Three fielders pursue the ball, but it drops between them. Tajima's up next. Kazuki expects Suyama to steal but since Tajima is not coaching, Suyama stays at first. Tajima hits the first pitch foul down the leftfield line. Junta thinks his catcher is being wary. The next pitch is high inside, almost hitting Tajima. Junta gives Kazuki a wink to let him know he can still pitch at full speed. Tajima fouls off the next fastball. After the count goes 2 strikes-1 ball, Momoe predicts that the sinker will come. She gives the sign to Tajima, however he is not looking at her signs. Tajima fouls off the fastball again and again. After seven pitches against Tajima, Riou cheers Junta on. The other Tosei players soon follow. Nishiura’s cheering squad obliges and starts chanting Tajima’s name. Another foul, but Tajima stays relaxed. Kazuki calls for a sinker outside. Tajima holds up. Junta tries a pickoff to first. Kazuki signs for another sinker in the middle of the plate, which Junta greatly disklikes throwing. Tajima strikes out. He thinks how it might be his last at bat and and wonders if his batting is not up to the high school baseball level. Tajima apologizes to Momoe and goes to coach first base. Suyama steals second then third with Tajima’s help, perplexing the Tosei coach. Hanai walks, resulting in men on first and third. The Tosei coach realizes that as soon as Tajima gets to coach, Nishiura starts to steal bases. Hanai steals second base with Oki at bat. The Tosei coach is starting to think that it is only Tajima who has figured out Junta’s motion. Tosei hands Oki an intentional walk. Now, the bases are loaded. Mizutani is up. Momoe thinks it's too risky for Mizutani to do a squeeze bunt and signals him to hit the ball. A caped Mihashi tries to encourage Mizutani. However, the image of Ruri calling Mihashi “Ren-Ren” causes Mizutani to chuckle. Questions about Ruri and Mihashi fill Mizutani’s mind at the plate. Mizutani’s determination is renewed knowing that Mihashi will work hard till the very end even in his condition. Thus, so must he. Mizutani swings and misses on the first pitch. Suyama calls out the magic words “thirdbase runner” to put him in a relaxed state. Mizutani manages to hit the slider and it gets pass Shingo. Suyama scores, tying the game. Hanai attempts to squeeze another run, but is tagged out. Mihashi quickly strikes out. Tajima tells Mihashi not to mind his strike out and tells himself not to mind his as well. Tajima's still down. Mihashi, Hanai, Izumi, and Sakaeguchi try to cheer Tajima, who is still down because of his last time at bat.They tell him that the match is still not over and there’s still a chance for them to win and they'll get him another at bat. Abe gets ready and thinks they just need to fend Tosei off here and victory is within reach.Category:Episodes Category:Season 1